


Purple

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hogwarts, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders, Pre-Series, Quidditch, Romance, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's choice square. Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **

I’m sitting in the empty stands with a book on my lap, pretending I’m not watching James and Sirius trying to murder each other playing one on one Quidditch with an old Quaffle. They bullied Peter into refereeing, which is a dangerous job in itself. 

All are panting and bruised when they stop and come to bother me.

Sirius attempts to steal my book, but I twitch it aside, and he grabs my hand instead.

“Bloody hell, that’s cold!” he yelps. “Your hands are _purple!_ ”

Then he tugs my hand to his lips and breathes heat on my icy fingers.


End file.
